


Equatorial Guinea

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [52]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Equatorial Guinea

**Malabo**

“Hello, is this the emergency line? I need to report a missing person please.”

“Yes it is about an American citizen, he went missing in Chad, specifically N’djamena."

"No I realise that I am no longer there. I have waited for some contact but I am really worried now; it has been over a week!” Ray spoke to a bored sounding operative and hoped this wasn’t going to be another dead end.

“His name is Tomás Benoit Cloutier; he is 21 years old and has triple citizenship to America, Canada and France. We have been travelling across a central Africa since meeting in Burundi.” He thought back to all the places they had visited so far and the countries they left, if only they could find each other again.

“A description, umm, well he is about my height, sorry, that’s 5’8, very slender, with light, wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes and olive toned skin.”

“The last time I saw him? Was in Chad!”

“Oh umm, he was wearing, urh, a cream cotton shirt and khaki shorts and sandals?” Ray honestly couldn’t remember anymore.

“Yes you can reach me on this number, I will be here for another few days.”

“My name? It’s Ray Butani, B-U-T-A-N-I, and Ray like the sun!”

“Thank you very much; goodbye!” Ray hung up the phone in the office of the ‘Bioko Biodiversity Protection Program’ that he was working for currently and made to replace his glasses with sunglasses, ready for the heat and light of the African sun, even though it was still early morning.

He had loved all the different volunteering experiences so far but this one, working for BBPP felt the most organised and like they were actually making a difference. It also meant Ray wasn’t met with such extreme poverty.


End file.
